The Legend of Spyro: The Final Days
by dbzfan8
Summary: This is Col.Duncans story not mine. They don't have an account so I am putting this on my account. Duncan and his 4 friends get sucked into the Spyro world and it's 2 days before Christmas. What will happen when they get there?
1. Chapter 1

Duncan's POV

"INCOMING!"

I herd a rebel yell at the top of his lungs. BANG! A Russian motor round hit a pick up truck that had a .50 cal machine gun on it that tore in a million pieces like it was paper. I picked up my mini Uzi and ran to a fox hole about 60 yards from where I was when the motor hit the truck. I saw my brother ,Christopher, fire his AK-47 into a group of spetsnaz.

"CHRIS!" I said over the sound of gun fire and explosions.

He looked at me and said "Yes?"

"Take a Spartan and get in a pick up truck that has a .50 cal on it and head to HQ and tell dad that we need some more men and tanks understood!"

"YES SIR!" he said saluting me.

"Good now MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

He ran out of the fox hole and took my friend Anthony who had a Springfield sniper rifle with him. They got in the truck and drove off. I then turned my attention back to the Russians and fired my Uzi.

Spyro's POV

"Wow"! Cynder said looking into the sunset.

I looked at her and said "Do You like it?"

She turned her head and looked at me nodding. Cynder was a dragon like me. I was purple while she was black. She had ruby red wings and a ruby red belly. She also had silver horns and a silver tail blade on the other hand those parts on her body were golden in my case for my body. The sunset light up her body so it sparkled stars.

"You look beautiful Cynder." I looked at her.

"Thanks." Cynder looked at me.

We were about to kiss like in the books we read until we heard Flame and Ember coming up behind us.

"HEY SPYRO!" Ember yelled excited to see me.

Oh great, I thought. Just great her AGAIN! .She then pounced on me and we landed in a patch of grass.

"Miss me?"

I gulped thinking of a kind way to say no.

"Eh sort of."

Flame looked at me and said "Stuck again right."

I thought to myself "Yes Flame you idiot. But said "Yea I'm stuck.".  
Flame then asked Ember to get off me and she got off. I then got back on my feet.

"Weren't you guys supposed to be training with Volteer?"

"Were relaxing for a bit then training again."

"I see that." Cynder said seeing Flame lying down under a tree.

"I think we should head back to the temple. After all they may wonder where we are." Ember said trying to get Flame to stand up.

After we helped get flame to his feet it was night time. We took a short cut and when we got to the temple we got a bit of water to drink and went to sleep.

Duncan's POV

I pulled the trigger of my burning hot Uzi only to hear that dreadful sound. A click meaning no more ammo.

"Damn it." I mutterd under my breath.

Quickly I pulled out my KA-Bar knife and shoved it through the spetsnaz. He looked like he was in pain for an easy to understand reason. My knife went through his heart. I then pushed his head down, down, and down until he was lying down on the sand. I then patted him on the head when he was dead. Then WHAM! A Japan gunship appeared firing rockets out of it's rocket pods and Machine guns blazing.

"Duncan over here QUICKLY!"

That was one of my friends named Jacob. I ran over to what looked like a destroyed merkava tank. I then slide like a baseball played to get behind the tank quicker then the machine gun. Jacob had a AK-74 carbine and a RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade). He slide the AK-74 over his shoulder and got the RPG. He then appeared over the tank and yelled so he knew the pilot got the message: "SEE YOU IN HELL!" and fired the RPG. The second it hit the gunship it tore the blades and tail off the helicopter. I then pulled Jacob back down as the gunship kept firing it's machine gun. When we heard it crash both of us peered over the tank and saw a site to see. The Japan military along with the Russian army and air force run back to where they came from. I then got on the destroyed tank.

"SPARTANS! WE WON!". Then I heard tons of clapping seeing me touch knuckles and putting their left and right arms over a friend shoulder. I then smiled.

"But we won this battle but the war has just begun."

Spyro's POV

After we woke the next day I awoke with Cynder. She looked so.. happy. She gave me a morning kiss.

"Morning Spyro."

"Good morning Cynder." I replied.

We then woke up the others and went to the mess hall and well we didn't know what to do for the rest of the day until Cynder felt something.

"What is it?" Ember asked looking at Cynder.

"Death." Cynder said sounding scared.

"Cynder we beat Malifor so why would there be more death besides well dying of old age?".

Cynder then said sounding so scared you'd turn pale as a ghost "A-a war is coming here home." Cynder stuttered.

_AN: R&R. No flamers._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hope you like this chapter. R&R, no flamers._

Spyro's POV

"A WAR!" Flame shouted."Yes," Cynder said to us "A war."

I had no clue what she was talking about. We raced to the guardians and told them everything.

"Well," Ignitus said "Cynder look in the water and we will see the same thing you see."

Cynder did as told and we did the same. We saw humans with handheld weapons of mass devistation. One of them said faintly " Spartans charged." and about a ton of other humans charged. We then saw another thing night time odd lights flashing in the air and herd some weird loud noise and destroyed buildings in...

"WARFANG!" Me, Ember, and Flame said in surprise. Cynder nodded.

Volteer said "This book might help understand the destiny this young man has."

Volteer pointing at the water with a man saying faintly " 3,4,5 TEN-HUT!".H e then pulled a book out a book shelf and showed it to us. We opened it and heard Ignitus say "Read it aloud." I then looked at it.

" A young man named Duncan Johnson he and his 4 friends will head to our world by means of a portal and along with them bring a war that no one understands. A huge amount of men will fight to the death and destroy the city Warfang. However the purple dragon and his friends will come to aid and bring peace to our world."

Me and Cynder then closed the book.

Flame said "So all we have to do is help this mass murdering moron."

I then look into the water to see him use a sharp piece of metal (A Ka-bar knife) cut the neck of another human. It scared all of us.

I then said to Flame "He isn't that mad. But still it is a destiny."

Ember then said "You sure it is him that will bring the war and not his friends."All of us wondered was this a good idea to help him or not.

Duncan's POV

All my men said aloud "WHAT!"

"This was just a recon team not the real thing."

Jacob said "Now what the hell makes you think it was just a recon team?"

" Simply the Symbol on these tanks and patches on the soldiers."

Jacob looked ticked. I then herd a Spartan say "Hey Colonel Duncan Johnson radio from your father the general wants to talk to you." I then saw it was my most trusted sergeant tomes.

"Hand it here serge."

He then handed it to me and I heard my father say "Son I have a mission for you."

"Yeah what is it dad?"

"You and your four friends must recon a hidden Chinese silo base and destroy them. You will be dropped at the base of a mountain by a chain hook and will drive up the half way point and will see a checkpoint and need to us a tarp to hide your friends and ammo along with the .50 cal machine gun. Is that understood son?"

"Yes sir I understand sir. Colonel Johnson out." I then handed it back to Tomes and looked at Jacob.

"Jacob get Anthony, Tyler, and Rhett and meet me by my pick up truck at midnight."

* * *

Seven hours later

* * *

We got in the truck and got handed a tarp by a U.S. marine. We then drove in the chain hook. After waiting for a good 30 minuets we then landed near the biggest MT ever scene in all of china. We then drove for a good 2 hours and 30 minuets. After seeing the check point I opened the back window and said "Quick use the tarp." But they ignored me and started firing their Uzis, AK-47s, RPGs, and .50 cal sniper rifles. I yelled after they killed the Chinas commandos.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" Tyler said "They would kill you."

I then yelled " Well now we are getting chased by a gunship only to nearly get destroyed if it weren't for a huge light that blinded all of us for a few seconds.

_AN: Nothing to write for note._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I was reading your reviews on AHL and I like how you stuck up for me. And yes the story was naturally made to kind of show the casual life of a dragon._

Chapter 5

Spyro's POV

4 months later

After months of waiting for Christmas we completely forgot about the man or the war that would come to our world. It was 2 days before Christmas and well we headed to Warfang to get some gifts for each other .Once we were in the town square I turned to face my friends and said "Alright we meet back here once it is midnight or once we got all the gifts is that clear?" Everyone nodded and then we left our own ways to get the gifts. First place I headed to was a gem store. I found the most perfect wedding ring for Cynder only once I saw the price I got sad because of this price. I headed to the clerk to see it was a ice dragoness (she was cute but not as cute as Cynder). She sounded like a actress playing the role of a women who just seen a ghost. I saw why she was scared, the place was torn apart like as though a fight went on.

"What the hell happened here?" I asked looking around.

"Some humans tore this place apart from top to floor in look for something but they paid me this." She then showed me a few green pieces of paper that said in the corners $1,000,000.

"That much!"

She nodded and said "Yes but they gave me 5 of these! But back on subject what are you looking for."

I nearly forgot about what I was looking for.

"Oh I was looking for a wedding ring the most amazing one you have."

She then realized who I was."Y-your Sp-Sp-Sp-Spyro the dragon right?"

I nodded my head up and down twice.

"Well you get whatever you need free and your don't have to pay a cent."

I wasn't to shocked, because ever since Cynder and I beat the dark master we were treated like gods. We still wanted to get treated like regular dragons but well they still treated us like gods. After getting the ring I headed to a book store to see books everywhere. They told me about some humans looking through the books a rifling through files about everyone in Warfang, only to come back and pay the same thing the clerk I met earlier got paid. They also let me get some free books for Flame. Same thing for Ember getting her free perfume. After we meet each other back at the square I told them everything that happened to everyplace I went.

"Same shit happened to me also." Flame said.

Cynder said "Well then I hope they didn't bring the war with them after all it is almost Christmas."

Ember said. "Well we then thought about letting it slide."

Duncan's POV

"DAMN IT!" I heard Tyler yell.

He was angry at the fact we found no blue prints or anything leading to a hidden silo base here where ever the hell we were at.

"Lighten up," Rhett said looking at Tyler "They are only dragons by what I can see."

Tyler said "Yo fuckhead if we don't get that damn silo base under OUR control we will be fucked."

Rhett said "Hey My mercs know that if we don't return then they finsh our mission."

I said to all 4 of them "Guys we NEED to find some help."

Spyro's POV

"Hey guys." Ember said.

"Yes." Flame said after giving her a kiss.

"What the heck is that thing following us?"

We all turned nearly to get squished by a metal creature that had lights for eyes. It then turned and started to fire at some odd thing flying in the sky...worst part is it was firing at us.


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan's POV

I saw a couple of gunships appear in front of our truck.

"Everyone hang on," I yelled before doing a tight turn.

Then after doing the turned we saw four dragons getting shot at by the gunships.

"Aw crap," Tyler complained, "Now we have to save their asses."

I got out of the truck and fired my mini Uzi into a cockpit of the gunship sending it into a five story building by its looks.

I yelled to Anthony, "You're a sniper shot the cockpits of the few gunships understood?"

Anthony nodded at me and fired it around into a gunship. It crashed into the other gunships. They then slammed into the ground like a huge fuck off fireball.

"Well, that was...ARGH!"

I felt claws digging into my neck.

"SPYRO STOP!" I heard a female yell. Then I could have sworn I saw a few Taliban teams heading to our location. All I thought now was _FUCK_!

Spyro's POV

Cynder and I ran to a café and took shelter behind a counter. We then saw Flame and Ember in the street trying to distract the flying metal monsters.

I then yelled to them, "Get over here NOW!"

It didn't work. I then saw one of the humans fire something out of their metal stick and heard the sound of flames crashing to the ground. I felt mad and I was angry at them. They nearly kill Cynder and expect me to forgive them. I then charged straight at the one who seemed to be the ringleader and tried to choke him to death.

"Spyro STOP!" I heard Cynder scream at me.

I didn't listen. I then felt something hard hit me in the nuts.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I yelled.

Then their leader the hit me in the face. I stumbled into one of the flying monsters made of metal.

He then yelled facing away from me "OPEN FIRE ON THE TALIBAN NOW!"

I then saw more metal sticks firing at other humans. I charged at him, horns at the ready but he then grabbed me and flung me into the air only to see the wedding ring fly out of it's case.

"Oh shit." I said out loud.

I then tried to grab it only to see it fall into the metal thing the human's road in on.

Duncan's POV

I was getting strangled. I knew that this being or thing was trying to kill me. I hit him right where it would hurt like hell.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I heard the thing yell. I then turned around and hit him full in the face.

I then turned my attention back to the Taliban and yelled "OPEN FIRE ON THE TALIBAN NOW!"

I then pulled out my magnum revolver and fired at them. My friends did the same. I then heard a battle cry and grabbed the thing by it's horns and flung it into the air. Then I resumed my shooting. 

Spyro's POV

I then swooped down and hurried to grab the ring.

I then heard one of the humans yell "Where's our reinforcements!"

"They're coming just hold out for...HERE THEY ARE!"

I turned my head and saw millions if not trillions of humans in the same metal beasts with different ones that had long things (Tanks, and flying metal monsters gunships and transport choppers). Then we heard a bunch of them yell and scream as they got off their metal creatures. Some of them stayed and fired from safety.

I ran to Cynder, Flame, and Ember and said while it started to snow "We need to get out of here NOW!"

Then an explosion happened about 7-9 feet away from me. I had blurred up vision and near odd hearing. I was breathing heavily and saw the same human that I nearly tried to kill earlier.

"Hang in their buddy, hang in there," he said.

At least that's what I thought he said. I couldn't tell.

"TOM! Where's that damn medic!"

My eyes slowly shut but I tried to force them to stay open but they wouldn't. I then fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Duncan's POV

I continued to fire my magnum at the Taliban. I saw it was starting to snow. This was good because it would cover our tracks and would hide us under it's white blanket. A purple creator grabbed something small and flew somewhere.

I ran in the truck and yelled "WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS NOW!"

"Alright," I heard my brother say. "Just hold tight for a few a bit."

I put the radio back and ran out to keep firing at the Taliban.

"Where's our reinforcement?"

"They're coming," I said "Just hold out for...HERE THEY ARE!"

Several Spartan Security (Or SSS for short) along with the U.S. (Our nation we formed in) 22nd armored and 101st airborne along with cowboy 3 coming to the rescue. Our men let out a battle cry and hurried to help us when Russians along with Japanese forces coming on our position.

"SPARTANS!" I yelled "ATTACK THE ENEMY OF JESUS! SHOW THEM NO MERCY!"

They did as told, hands around necks, bayonets through the head, bullets ripping the flesh off of the enemies of God. Explosion happened around us...we weren't scared. Something purple hit me. It seemed like a dragon.

I said to it "Hang in their buddy. Hang in there. TOM! WHERE'S THAT DAMN MEDIC!"

I then herd the sound of T-90 tanks firing at us. Abram tanks fired their own shells and it destroyed them in one hit. I hide the dragon behind cover of some sandbags. He was safe for the time being until rockets, bombs, and tank shells hit it. I then saw 3 other dragons. Two of the dragons where female and one was a male. The male one was red and the two female dragons were black and pink.

"Over here!" I shouted to them. They ran over to me.

"What do you want?" the black one demanded.

"See that tower?" I said to them pointing at a clock tower as big as the Big Ben over in England.

"Yes," the red dragon said. "Why?"

"Think you can force it to crash into say those damn Russians and Japanese?"

"No sweat." The red dragon said.

It then fired a huge fireball and it destroyed the tower and CRASH! It killed almost all of the joint strike force of those two armies. I couldn't believe it.

"Good enough?" The pink dragon asked. "Or should Flame, Cynder, and I try to"

"W-wait. You have names?" I asked.

"Yes we do Duncan." The black dragon said.

"How do you know my name?"

"Simple, a legend says you would come with a war."

I was puzzled. How did they know I could come? Did they know this was a holy war and not a regular war?

"Come with me so we can talk somewhere else that's more private." I said to them. They did as they were told. 


	6. Chapter 6

Duncan's POV

As we started walking back to our pickup truck I noticed that the three dragons weren't following me. I was about to go looking for them until I found them next to the purple dragon. I asked them "You coming or not?"

"We will," the black dragon replied. "It's just you think he'll make it?"

She pointed her tail at the purple dragon. I saw he was covered in blood from the shrapnel of one of the japs bombs. I then said "Hey Tom!"

He turned from typing a report for my father and said "Yeah what is it?" 

"Are there any medics around here?"

"There's still some here why."

"Wounded thing over..."

"THING!" All three dragons yelled at me.

"Alright fine don't lose your tails for goodness sake, Wounded dragon here, no clue if he's still alive."

Tom then signaled two U.S. army and marine medics over to us. The black dragon looked very angry at them but I told it that if it killed them or didn't move the other dragon could die. It did as told and the medics checked the dragon out.

"Still stable," one of the medics said. "Lucky for him that ring of his caught one of the bits of shrapnel otherwise he'd be dead."

The black dragon said "Wait! What ring?"

"This wedding ring I think," the medic said. He then handed it to the black dragon. It wasn't a ring anymore in my thoughts. It was almost destroyed.

The black dragon looked at the purple dragon and said "Thank you Spyro," and hugged the body.

"Spyro?" I asked "Who in the world is Spyro?"

The red dragon said to me "Ya gotta be kidding me right?"

I shook my head. The red dragon looked shocked if I could call it that.

"You never heard of the great Spyro!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked. I had no clue what he was talking about. He seemed to be talking Greek to me.

"Spyro is a legendary purple dragon born once every ten generations."

"Sounds familiar," I said knowing it sounded more like he was comparing him to our lord and savior Jesus Christ. Only he was born once and after that never again.

"He destroyed Cynder's dark form," he said pointing to the black female dragon. "Totaled the Dark Master's evil plans and killed Malafor. For goodness sake man how could you never know Spyro!"

I sighed and said "Want to know what war this is? I asked.

"OK," the pink female dragon said. "How did we go from Spyro to a war?"

I asked it again. They all nodded looking like they really wanted to know.

"Well," I said "Where do I start from?" I then started to tell them about our military."We first started out as a rebellion. We did this after hearing about the anti-Christ gaining power over in China. Everyone loved him...Everyone but Israel, Great Britain, Germany, The United States the country we formed in and us God's Spartans. We did riots, raids, we even tried to siege pairs. Didn't work but we got lots of weapons. We also were heavy in gaining more people on our side then the anti-Christ's military. Luckily for us Israel was in full support with us along with the other countries I told you about earlier. But we couldn't fight without one vital thing, gunships and transports that could fight back."

They were so in depth with my story that all four of us forgot about Tom.

"Hey Colonel think we should head back to base now?"

I then jumped to my feet. "What?" I asked.

"Do you think we should head back to base?"

"Oh yeah, yeah I think so." I said.

Then I faced the dragons and asked "Well you want to stay here or come with us?"

"We'll stay with you until Spyro gets better." The black dragon said. "By the way my name is Cynder."

"Nice meeting you Cynder."

"This is Flame," The black dragon said. "And this is Ember." she said pointing to the pink dragon.

"Well you better hurry up you three," I said. "The last black hawk is about to take off."

They then shot like a bullet to the black hawk.

_They are pretty damn fast_, I thought to myself. As we flew back to the portal and back to the base all I wondered was how would my family could take our new guests or more hopefully new soldiers of God?


End file.
